Workers
The Workers are a neutral group that create weapons for members of both the USGR and the USF, though other factions do business with them as well. They specialize in Nerf Guns and similar weaponry, though they do make other weaponry upon request. List of Weapons Nerf Guns The Nerf Gun is the most commonly seen weapon used by both sides. It is mass-produced alongside accompanying ammo. They are the main source of revenue for the Workers. Jolt The Jolt is a small weapon that is mass produced by the Workers. They are used as a common weapon to have on hand in need of self-defense. They are also common in the killings of such important people, due to their small, almost unnoticeable presence. Rival Zeus The Rival Zeus is a heavy gun. It is extremely powerful, with less than ten ever being created before production was halted by the Workers. Both Gamers and Furries fear the use of this weapon, hence why they've only been used by one gamer group. Predator A far ranged rifle that comes with a attachable scope, and ammo you can store in the stock, Both given to snipers and infantry. Buzz Bee A simple submachine gun, named for the sound it produces while firing. Modulus Weapons Modulus Regulator The 'ultimate' switchable Weapon. It comes with a stock barrel and scope. Standard stock holds an extra cartridge. Can switch between single fire, burst fire, or continuous fire. Compatible with majority of modules. Modulus ECS-10 A quite modifiable weapon - The ECS-10 is a motorised fire blaster with a stock targeting scope, a drop grip, and a dual-rail barrel included. Works with most other modules and barrel is highly recommended due to motor speed. Modulus IonFire A manual loading weapon, great for both rifles and personal firearms. Comes with a top-attaching bullet holster and barrel extension. Airsoft Weapons Airsoft Pistol A standard issue weapon for members of GAFA, it is considered slightly superior to weaker Nerf Guns. Airsoft Rifle Considered to be much more effective than Nerf Weaponry, its much higher price tag causes the USGR and USF Forces to choose a weaker but substanially cheaper alternative. Airsoft SMG Rapid-fire and compact version of the Rifle but suffers from a greatly increased spread. Airsoft MG The Airsoft MG has an extremely fast rate of fire and high armour penetration, but suffers from mobility issues. List of Specialised Weapons DeltaTrooper The DeltaTrooper is an assault weapon ordered by the Gamers. It is under a complete secrecy order as issued by the Gamers, so not much is known about the weapon. Mecha Laser The Mecha Laser is a weapon that was originally created for Weeb Mechs, but that fell through when they were unable to fit them to the Mechs. However, they have since been attached to other vehicles. Unnamed Shield An early concept submitted to the Workers by the Gamers in order to counteract the dangers of the Gatling Laser. Due to the early build, talks about purpose are just beginning. Strong-Arm A gun resembling a revolver. It has become a symbol to all Gamers, being ordered en-mass to fufill demand. The Workers have discussed making this weapon available to both sides of the conflict. It is considered extremely useful as a secondary weapon. Laser Weapons Laser Pistol The Laser Pistol is a specialized Furry weapon intend to vaporize Gamers. Due to faults in their planning however, the weapons are unable to kill, only capable of stunning and paralyzing enemies. Seeing a possible advantage in this, the Furries ordered production to continue on these weapons. Gatling Laser Created for the same reason as the Pistol, the Gatling Laser had no such defect. Though inaccurate, it is capable of vaporizing an enemy upon contact, meaning head-on attacks become an extremely hard endeavor. Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Furry Axis Category:Faction